Hellraiser II: Hellbound
| running time = 97 min. | country = UK/US | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = £883,403 (UK) $12,090,735 (US) | preceded by = Hellraiser | followed by = Hellraiser III }} Hellbound: Hellraiser II is a British & American co-produced independent horror film of the demonic fiction and body horror subgenres. It is the second film in the ''Hellraiser'' film series, and the second of four films from the original series released theatrically. The movie was directed by Tony Randel with a screenplay written by Peter Atkins. It was produced by New World Pictures and was first screened at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 9th, 1988. It premiered theatrically in the United States on December 23rd, 1988. The movie stars Ashley Laurence, reprising the role of Kirsty Cotton from the first film, who once again finds herself at the mercy of the demonic Cenobites, while attempting to save the life of a young mute girl named Tiffany. Other returning cast members from the first film include Clare Higgins as Julia Cotton, Sean Chapman as Frank Cotton, and Doug Bradley as the Lead Cenobite. Cast Credited cast Archival footage Notes & Trivia * Officially, the title of the film is actually Hellbound: Hellraiser II. * Hellraiser II, Hellraiser II: Hellbound (1988), Hellbound: Hellraiser II, and Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) all redirect to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "It will tear your soul apart... again." * Principal shooting for Hellbound: Hellraiser II began on January 1st, 1988. * Like in the previous film, the setting for this movie is left ambiguous. * Kirsty Cotton makes a brief appearance on a video monitor in Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth. Her next full appearance is in Hellraiser: Hellseeker. * In this film the Female Cenobite is played by Barbie Wilde. In Hellraiser, she was played by Grace Kirby. Archive footage of Kirby's Cenobite is shown in flashback sequences in this film. * Simon Bamford, who plays the Butterball Cenobite, also played Ohnaka in Clive Barker's Nightbreed. Ohnaka was the thin Night Breed member with the dog that first encountered Aaron Boone outside of Midian. Releases * Hellbound: Hellraiser II premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 9th, 1988. It was released theatrically in the United States on December 23rd and was released in the UK on June 16th, 1989. * The standard US edition of the film was released on home video in VHS and Betamax formats on September 10th, 1997. The widescreen reissue edition was released on video on July 10th, 2001. * The film was first released on DVD in Region 1 format by Starz Productions and Anchor Bay Entertainment on July 24th, 2001. The 20th Anniversary Edition was released to DVD on December 30th, 2008. See also External Links * * * Hellraiser II: Hellbound at Wikipedia * * Hellraiser II: Hellbound at the Hellraiser Wiki * * * * * Hellraiser II: Hellbound at the Horror Film Wiki References Carnival | Cenobites | Chains | Clown | Decapitation | Demons | Dismemberment | Evisceration | Eye injury | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Flaying | Hammer | Hand through head | Handgun | Head injuries | Heart ripped out | Hell | Hospital | Impalement | Knife | Lead Cenobite | Lemarchand puzzle box | Maggots | Mental health facilities | Mutilation | Pistol | Power drill | Power tools | Profanity | Self mutilation | Severed face | Severed hand | Severed head | Severed limb | Skeleton | Slit throat | Smoking | Stabbings | Throat injury | Torture | Wheelchair ---- Category:Films Category:1988 films Category:2nd installments Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:New World Pictures Category:Starz Productions Category:Unrated films Category:Nicholas Vince